Overthrown
by Cherished Words
Summary: StarClan. They were overthrown; they were alone. Taking cats for story! Review please.
1. A leader, not a leader

Blankstar assesses the camp from the High Rocks, scanning left to right for any last threats. He then slinks down to the ground, soundlessly. He peers over to the dens adjacent to him, eyeing the group uncertainly before he treks off into the forest.

Blankstar looks warily around the forest trails, before a faint voice is heard.

"Blankstar!" a female voice shouts out, yet its volume remains a whisper.

Blankstar's usual emotion-less face suddenly stretches out a small, wavering smile. "Greetings… It has been so long since I've seen you. It felt like a hundred moons!"

The she-cat now steps out of the covering shadows. Her body looks frail and glossy, and emits a transparent glow. She lopsidedly grins. "Yeah…well StarClan does that! I just wish I could see you more often, but you know how it is."

Blankstar chuckles quietly, letting a small _mrrow_ escape his throat. His emotions quickly changed, a small chuckle turning into a nostalgic sigh. "I…miss you. It's not fair that StarClan took you away from me."

The cat's eyes are blank, but a faint glint of sadness deceives her otherwise unreadable eyes. "Don't worry," she whispers. "All will be well. You're doing a great job leading your clan. Just stay strong and I'll be waiting for you."

Blankstar struggles not to let himself convulse and cry on the spot. "I know…I know," he says, choking back the sadness.

The female cat brushes across Blankstar's pelt and leans herself on his broad shoulders. "I must go. I will be back soon. Please don't fret; you look much better smiling that way!" She gives one last lopsided grin before disappearing into nothingness.

The dark-spotted tom bows his head, giving the she-cat one last moment of reprieve before heading back to his den. Once inside, he let out a wail, though nobody could've heard.

* * *

Many moons have passed, but not a single response between the periods of time. Blankstar lets out a small growl, the tone more sad than angry. Why had she deserted him? He looks up to the sky; bleak and dull to his eyes, even though it was sunhigh and the sun beat on him. The former warmth the sun gave now felt as if Blankstar's coat was going to fall off.

"_Blankstar…" her words echoed in a small whisper in his mind. _His eyes gazed at the direction of where the sounds were coming from, but he never found anybody.

"_Blankstar…" the voice repeated._ 'Yes,' he wanted to shout. 'I am here!'

"Blankstar! What in StarClan's name are you doing?" a cat shouted. His dulled fur coat gleaming a warm orange in the sun. "We can't have our leader stand here and do nothing. There are duties to be done, the camp to be protected. If I weren't here, you'd be crowfood by now!"

"Oh, hello Bravespirit." Blankstar murmured. Bravespirit was his deputy with a orange and grey pelt. He had been Blankstar's best friend and only true companion throughout his life. "…I was just pondering again."

Bravespirit's eyes softened. "It's about her again, isn't it? You just need to let her go." He looked away. "It's for the best of our Clan, Blank_face_. You can't just cling onto her forever, y'know…" His eyes glinted playfully again. "Now, come on. We need a clan leader, not just a mopey dopey kit."

Normally, Blankstar would've given him a glare for using his old warrior name, but he was puzzled (and sad) about the disappearance of _her._

However, before he got to say anything, the Clan's medicine cat interjected loudly, panting. "B-blankstar! I got news about StarClan!"

Blankstar tried to hide his emotions, but could not remove the glint in his eyes when he spoke. "Really? Please tell me now!"

The cat practically yowled out with fear, before saying, "StarClan is gone! No contact can be made whatsoever!"

Blankstar's amusement turned to sheer horror, as the words were out. "StarClan cannot just disappear! What has happened! I must know!" As Blankstar got more worried, his statements turned to shouting, and eventually pure yelling at the cat.

"I…I d-don't know…!"

Blankstar forcefully scratched at the ground before composing himelf. "Listen… the Clan must not know what has happened. Otherwise, the whole camp will be in turmoil! Let me try to fix this out myself."

Bravespirit just nodded, shocked at what was said. He then escorted the young cat back to the den.

* * *

Blankstar paced hurriedly, fearing on what to do. Any move he tried to make seemed unlikely, and almost impossible. How was he to re-establish contact with StarClan, if they could not be reached at all! He decided to sleep on it, leaving to his quarters.

"Blankstar!" a voice hissed quietly.

Blankstar opened his eyes, hoping for a familiar she-cat. Instead, it was an older cat with the same transparent glow. Though slightly disappointed, he was surprised to see any cat at all in his dreams. "Thank StarClan! Have they finally sorted out the problem, whatever it was?"

The cat said nothing for a while, then responded. "No, not really! Listen closely, because StarClan's in trouble. The leaders have disappeared, only to be replaced with bitter, heartless cats!" His eyes pleaded for help. "Do something before it's too late!" The tom faded into the cold night.

How am I to do this, Blankstar thought. It was as if all odds were placed against him. He needed help, and what better to ask someone he knew, from an old friend? He walked out of the camp, leaving the Clan. "Looks like StarClan's against me." He mumbled to himself.

Blankstar looked up to the sky to find nothing. Nothing at all.

No stars shine tonight.

**

* * *

How was it? Please let me know in the reviews!**

**This will take please in the setting of the first book series, but before Firestar's time. Most human places will not occur in the setting.**

**I am still making up my decision on the specific Clans that these cats will be in, but reviews and comments on what I should do are open!**

**Also, you can enter your cat for this story! First come first serve! (Priorities are based on who submits their cat in chronological order.)**

**Spots opened:**

_All leaders, except one. Blankstar will take the remaining Clan once all 3 spots are filled._

_Priority: I need the spot for the medicine cat and the she-cat named first! Please take these spots before anything else (main characters :p)_

_All deputies, warriors, elders, queens are open!_

**You can choose personality, appearance, and all that other good stuff. Some may be altered for plotline, but general details will be kept.**


	2. A medicine cat, not a medicine cat

Blankstar awoke startlingly inside his den, unaware that he had been sleeping. He blinked rapidly, trying to get the drowsiness out of his body. Blankstar took a long stretch before exiting.

ShadowClan seemed of idle chatter, nothing out of the ordinary, though an uneasy aura loomed over the campsite. Blankstar strained to hear the voice of a warrior cat, and heard only a few pieces of the conversation.

The cat, named Auroraflight had practically shouted out to all her friends, "Y'know, there's been something going on since last moonhigh…and Blankstar's been acting kind of loopy. Could this be an omen? I don't know, but I just feel as if something bad is going to happen…"

So the cat's out of the bag, Blankstar thought. Even with the doom of StarClan's downfall upon his shoulders, he chuckled softly and shuffled closer towards the unsuspecting cats to hear more.

"I just can't place my paw on it, but something really seems off. I can sense it."

Most of the companions nodded vigorously, except for one single medicine cat. He concentrated all of his gaze on her. "Thrushflutter!" Blankstar hissed when he gained eye contact with her. "Come over here! Now!"

The she-cat quivered under the ominous presence of Blankstar, and didn't look him in the eye. She responded meekly, "I…I didn't tell. H-honest! I swear upon StarClan I didn't!"

Her promise didn't exactly uplift the leader's mood. "And what good is swearing upon StarClan?" he spat. "They're not with us anyways! Now, please join me in my den."

He crept back to his den and looked back, seeing the medicine cat look uneasily at him. Blankstar motioned to her again with a swift flick of his tail, and she followed soundlessly. "I have received contact from an ex-StarClan cat. He told me to act upon this tragedy."

Thrushflutter's eyes widened, but said nothing, letting Blankstar continue.

"Now, I will journey towards the Moonstone, along with several cats of my choice. I will need you to do one thing for me. There is one favor that you must do for me." Blankstar paused, wondering if he should actually do this. "I must ask you to temporarily guide the Clan. I know you are a good cat, and I am sure you can lead ShadowClan back into serenity."

Thrushflutter's mouth was agape, shock filling her. "Y-y-you can't expect me to do this! I can't just suddenly lead the Clan to peace!" She quickly paced around the den, trying to calm down.

Blankstar dipped his head, eyes peering to the ground. "I am sorry, but I believe in my whole heart that I must go. Please, just try. I didn't know who else to go to. I trust you, and I think you can accomplish this. I won't be gone long, I promise."

He turned around, and paced out of the den, leaving without a response from the medicine cat.

Thrushflutter sighed. "The leader leaving to save StarClan, and a medicine cat guiding ShadowClan, I don't know what to think anymore."

* * *

Blankstar leapt to the High Rocks, mustering up his usual booming voice at the top. "Cats of ShadowClan! Something dreadful has occurred!" He felt uneasy, his mind still wavering at the thought of StarClan.

The cats at the camp shuffled quickly to the center beneath the High Rocks, a commotion coming rippling through the crowd. Many had puzzled faces, while others showed fear and worried looks.

Blankstar gazed back at the crowd. "Our faithful medicine cat, Thrushflutter, has declared something of horror! I am sad to say that StarClan has been overpowered!"

Yowls of distrust and panic erupted throughout many cats. Finally, an apprentice spoke out towards Blankstar. It was Coldpaw, a newly declared apprentice. "Why should we believe something this stupid? Can you honestly believe that StarClan can be just 'taken over'?" Murmurs of approval sounded. Blankstar slowly felt his grip of ShadowClan fade away.

Just then, a single voice mewed out. "I know that Blankstar seems out of his mind, and frankly, I do right now. But we cannot just disobey our leader. Can't you remember that he had led our Clan to safety many moons before? It is just outright disrespectful to doubt our leader now!"

Blankstar craned his neck to see who spoke, as well as the crowd. It was none other than Auroraflight! He sighed gratefully. Just moments before Blankstar talked to the medicine cat, he listened in to Auroraflight's doubtful chat to her friends.

The medicine cat, he thought. I have to tell them. Blankstar cleared his throat, silencing the rest of the disgruntled cats below. "Cats of ShadowClan, I must tell you all one more thing. I shall be leaving under the guidance of an exiled StarClan cat. For the sake of ShadowClan, and even our whole society, I will go along with several other cats. I name Auroraflight, Bravespirit…" he paused to stifle a growl to name the last. "And Coldpaw."

Many cats wailed loudly, and much chaos in the group was to be soon. Blankstar took a deep breath and yowled out, "Quiet! Do not be afraid. I shall appoint our medicine cat to lead and guide you all."

Cats began to hiss and spit. Blankstar leaving was hard to tolerate, but the appointment of the medicine cat pushed them over the top. One cat from the crowd meowed out, "But what of the deputy? This is going against much of StarClan's orders!"

Blankstar fixed his gaze at the cat, coldly glaring at the tom. "What do you think we're doing?" he growled. "Have you not listened to my words? StarClan has been overrun. What good will StarClan do for us?" Immediately, the other cat shut up. "For all who do not trust my words, just look up at the sky in moonhigh. I believe the sign will suffice."

Blankstar turned towards Thrushflutter. "Now, I leave this matter to you."

He leapt down from the High Rocks and motioned the three cats to start moving. Once out of the large throng of cats, he turned over to the cats. "Now, any questions before we start heading out? It will be a long journey. With the Twolegs in our Western territory, we will have to travel across ThunderClan and WindClan borders."

Coldpaw glared a little at Blackstar, before asking. "Why are we doing this? Can't we just let the other Clans deal with it?"

Blankstar paused unexpectedly, though keeping his face emotionless. "I simply must fulfill the duties of StarClan in their need." He swiftly turned around and left towards route of the Thunderpath.

Auroraflight followed suit after Blankstar, then Bravespirit, and lastly Coldpaw. Auroraflight stopped a while and looked up. The stars of the Silverpelt were lightless. She sighed. Auroraflight felt alone more than ever without StarClan guiding her.

* * *

Thrushflutter felt too shocked to move after Blankstar suddenly left without further consideration. The least he could've done was take some herbs…

With the whole ShadowClan eyeing her, Thrushflutter struggled to move to the top of High Rocks. "Well, ahem, I shall be leading you now…" If silence could be deafening, she thought, now would be it. "I believe that we should, ah, go and, erm…dismiss?"

Most of the cats didn't say anything, but left without further prodding, except one. A single apprentice, Wholepaw sat down next to her. "So, how did you do it? I would've been scared stiff if Blankstar chose me! Eh…Thrushflutter?" She was unresponsive, and stayed perfectly still.

Seconds later, she replied, "Oh I was…I just felt like I had to prove myself to Blankstar. I was already frightened like a little kit!" With newfound determination, her eyes gleamed. "I know that I will. I'll try my best."

The new leader and the apprentice shared a small moment staring at the stars. Thrushflutter looked up at the portion of lightless sky. No stars shine tonight.

-------------------

**I've added some new characters to the story. Thanks to winterkitten, I was able to get in the medicine cat from chapter 1. However, I will still need more characters to use.**

**Here is the list in order of priority:**

**She-cat from StarClan (important main character)**

**ThunderClan (all (really, all!) spots open)**

**ShadowClan (warriors, elders, queens, preferably. Queens are allowed to have kits.)**

**RiverClan (allllllll spots open)**

**WindClan [?] (Leader and deputy taken for sure. Medicine cat and others may be open, if other reviews truly want to be in WindClan. Crazy Computer's Vendetta will take second priority if not filled.)**

**Any suggestions are open and you will be credited!**


	3. No cure for this disease

**Changed the title because it sounded too similar to another story -cough-**

* * *

Onefeather sulked around the ShadowClan camp. She had been happy for Bravespirit, and eagerly wanted to join the three, but she felt torn with her duties as a warrior. _Then what am I doing lazing around here_, she thought.

Immediately, she went to the plains, where rabbits and mice were plentiful. The green-orange hues of the grass during leaf-fall blended in the yellow grassy stalks that Twolegs grew. Gusts of wind echoed to itself in the open air.

Onefeather saw some prey in the distance. The she-cat crept silently towards a sole rabbit, which was blissfully nibbling at an herb. She stalked closer, then leapt quickly at the prey. It died in one swift blow to the back of the head.

More tranquil once she caught her first hunt of the day, she buried the rabbit happily, before noticing something. The herb the rabbit was eating away at had an orange tint from leaf bare, but with a subtle hint of grey. "Bravespirit." Onefeather absently thought out loud.

She blinked a couple of times, and continued hunting. She spotted two mice on a looming hill of the plains, and dropped low to the ground, keeping as much pressure off her paws.

_I wonder how our kits would look_, she contemplated. Onefeather was startled by her own thoughts, and slipped to the ground, which scared off the mice. She snarled at her thoughts, and then at herself as the mice scampered away into the tall grass.

_Why am I acting like this!_ she yelled at herself mentally. _I was fine until…_

"Bravespirit left…" she whispered to the plains. She was fine until the _handsome_ brown cat quested off to nowhere. _I must stop thinking like this! It's interfering with my duties!_

For the rest of the morning and afternoon, Onefeather occupied herself with hunting for ShadowClan. But during all the time she spent, the only thing lingering inside her head was Bravespirit.

At the end of Onefeather's hunting expedition, she had to take several trips to get all the prey she had caught. Even the most elite of hunters gave Onefeather a respectful nod.

After, she took some time to think. _I think my pile of fresh-kills would feed our whole Clan!_ Her mind slowly wandered. _Bravespirit would've been so proud if he'd seen my stack of prey!_

Onefeather stared up dreamily at the sky, envisioning a scenario.

"_Onefeather, that was an impressive amount of prey you caught! I'm surprised you could catch that much!" he grinned widely._

"_Oh, I just wanted to serve the Clan the best I could…"_

"_Don't be so modest! Even Blankstar is envious of your skills!" he praised, still wearing a big smile. Pressing his body onto hers, he nuzzled Onefeather. Edging closer, he said softly "I think I… lo-"_

"Great catch today! I never knew you had the skills to be a hunter!!" Paddedfoot proclaimed with a thunderous voice. Onefeather quickly snapped out of her trance, images of herself and Bravespirit still lingering in her eyes.

The white and brown cat looked dazed, but answered Paddedfoot. "Uh, yeah…I guess so." Paddedfoot kept on babbling incoherent words to Onefeather. Or maybe it was just Onefeather tuning the other she-cat out. She sighed happily, seeing her imaginary story.

"_Oh, our kits are so beautiful!" Onefeather exclaimed._

"_But not as beautiful as their mother." Bravespirit mused. He twined his tail around hers and nestled closer to Onefeather and their newborn kits. He sighed good-naturedly. "I knew I wouldn't regret being your mate."_

"Onefeather, you okay?" Paddedfoot said with a worried tone. Onefeather just had a wistful-but-gleeful expression plastered onto her face. She summoned up her thunderous voice once more. "Onefeather!"

The white and brown cat jolted out of her dream, and jumped back, her fur standing up. "What is it now!" she snapped.

"I just find it weird that you caught pawloads of fresh-kills, and suddenly stare out in space wi-"she stopped mid-sentence. Paddedfoot thought for a moment, and then grinned slyly.

"It's a tom, huh! Yes, I bet it is. It's a tom, right, because you're never this absent minded. You usually pay full attention to me unlike thoseothernogoodbrattycats!" Paddedfoot –too excitedly– stated.

""No it isn't!" She eyed the medicine cat's den. "I-I just think I'm sick, is all. Just getting a little delirious, yeah…" Paddedfoot directly looked at Onefeather, who promptly averted her gaze.

"W-well…I'll be going to Thrushflutter's den now," She said uneasily. A long silence occurred, before Paddedfoot meowed a 'See you later.'

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Thrushflutter said lightheartedly, but with a quiet voice. Onefeather strained to hear her voice, so she moved closer into the den.

"Well, I think something's wrong with me lately. I think I've got the greencough, or something." The she-cat stated sheepishly. "Lately, I've been having a hot head, making constant mistakes, and wandering mentally. Also, I've dreamt of repetitive…_things._"

Thrushflutter closed her eyes, making a small_ mrrow_ of thought. "Hmm…this could be fatal. I know what you have. It is far more dangerous than of greencough. Potentially life-threatening!"

Onefeather gasped, horrified at what the medicine-cat –leader– has said. "I might be going to die?" She stated in more of a screech than a question.

Thrushflutter said nothing, but her eyes glinted of happiness. "Friend, what you really have is love-sickness. There's no known cure for it; a very harmful disease it is!" She continued, "You have all the symptoms of it. All you need to know now is _who_."

_Outrageous_, she thought. _I can't be in love with Bravespirit. Blegh._

Despite Onefeather's annoyed thoughts, Thrushflutter continued. "I'll even let you in on a little secret! You know Blankstar, obviously?" Onefeather braced herself for the topic.

"I was _madly_ in love with him! I just couldn't get over him. Even with that one other she-cat…" her eyes deceived her once-happy attitude from before. The medicine cat shook away the thoughts and recalled her shocking declaration. "I still love him now as much as before. As a medicine cat, I am deeply ashamed to feel this way."

Thrushflutter turned to Onefeather with a more sober expression. "Love is a two pronged force. It may lead your life into pure ecstasy. Or into a path of sorrow and guilt. _Choose wisely_."

Thrushflutter quickly resumed her unfocused look. The medicine cat switched her emotions in the blink of an eye.

Onefeather was such in thought with herself before, she forgot to ask about her leadership! "So, how is being the temporary leader?"

Thrushflutter gave a tiny smile. "It's been hard work. The first time I spoke to all the cats, I was so nervous!" She paused. "Actually, I still feel that way every time I do. But it's getting easier!"

"Ah, so why are you still in the medicine cat's den? Shouldn't you reside in the leader's den above?"

Thrushflutter gave an embarrassed look. "I just feel more at home here, is all…"

Onefeather _mrrowed_ with laughter. "I understand how you feel. I've been to the elder's den many times to help. It was _different_." Her gaze softened. "Thanks, Thrushflutter. For everything."

"No problem at all…" Thrushflutter said, a sudden gust throwing her already silent voice away.

Onefeather briskly paced off towards the exit of the camp. _How could I have been so mousebrained!_

The she-cat takes one quick glance at the forest ahead, and pads out into the depth of woods.

* * *

**Seriously, I am understaffed, err, undercatted for the story. **

**I need**

**StarClan she-cat**

**ShadowClan apprentices and elders**

**WindClan queens**

**All of ThunderClan except warriors**

**All of RiverClan **

**SkyClan (?)****  
**


	4. Shades of violet in the sun

Blankstar slowly treaded along the forest fields. His eyes were clouded with an emotion Auroraflight could not describe. Was that…longing? She shook her head. She couldn't recall any moment of despair within the span of her life that afflicted Blankstar. StarClan?

Despite Blankstar's sluggish movements, Auroraflight found it hard to keep up to the steady pace of him. A long silence trudged on to the journey of the Thunderpath. It seemed like a never-ending journey to the road beyond.

Coldpaw seemed reluctant to come, dragging his paws through the whole time he was with the group. _If Blankstar doesn't like Coldpaw, why would he choose him_, the she-cat pondered. As Coldpaw slowed down for a moment. Auroraflight gently nudged the apprentice back onto the slow pace Blankstar has set.

Bravespirit, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine. His usual smirk lay plastered on his face, his paws skipping lightly onto the ground. Bravespirit seemed at unease though, like something's going to pounce at him any minute. Regardless, he smiled at the forest.

Blankstar was usually the last one to give off his emotions, but his face clearly showed that he was distressed. His body was tense, and his ears drooped down into an arch, sometimes flattened against his head.

_Still,_ she thought. _Something seems amiss._ _Or out of place._

Auroraflight decided to coax the silence away by bringing up a conversation. "So…Blankstar." His ears perked up, but didn't turn to face her.

"How have you been doing?" She inquired. It wasn't the best conversation starter, but it would do.

"Fine," he growled. Clearly he wasn't in the mood to talk. Even without seeing Blankstar's face, Auroraflight felt cold eyes glaring a hole into the forest. She decided not to press further.

"And how about you, Bravespirit?" He kept on walking, but turned his face around, beaming at Auroraflight. "Fine! Everything's fine! Nothing to worry about, for sure…" he said, subtly lacing the statement with hysteria. The tom's eyes betrayed his statement and grin

_Something's up¸ _she thought. Auroraflight dropped the conversation to both the leader and deputy. They were no good. _All of them are crazy_, she said to herself.

She would've gone into a conversation with Coldpaw, but he seemed like a kittypet out of his Twoleg home. Nobody seemed like they were in the mood to talk. She sighed reluctantly, and stayed quiet throughout rest of the trip.

By sunhigh, her paws were aching, and the heat beat down on her pelt. Coldpaw was also diminished by the long trip, but said nothing. He only pleaded to her silently through his eyes. Auroraflight clear her throat. "Blankstar, I think we should rest. Our paws feel like they're going to wither away!"

Blankstar nodded, "We're here anyways." Through the thick interior, they saw the clearing of Twolegs, and the Thunderpath, with its sleek concrete. "We shall set up camp here. It's best if we stay in our borders for now." He said, his tone full of emptiness.

Coldpaw arched his back, stretching the dull pain out of his muscles. He shuffled closer to Auroraflight, and hissed with a low voice, "And why did we have to take the long route towards the Thunderpath?"

"It's not our decision to make, rather it's Blankstar's." She paused a while. "And I'm pretty sure he had an infallible reason to do this. He's not an irrational one."

Even though it was in the heat of day, they were done for the moment. She slunk back to the edges of the forest, where the trees provided some cool shade. She curled over on a soft patch of grass and closed her eyes.

She felt a familiar pelt on her side, snoozing quietly. She faintly heard purring. She stifled a yawn and lulled herself to sleep.

* * *

Onefeather breezed through the forest, seeing the trees and bushes as a blur. She desperately wanted to be part of the group, helping StarClan out in their time of need. _But how can you help StarClan, when they're physically detached?_ She noted. There was no time to think of that now, so she continued sprinting off.

The smell of Bravespirit lingered, though a little stale. Or was that because she could only focus on him? No matter, she just kept on moving. After a few minutes, she was panting for breath. _Catching up is tiring work!_ After a moment of respite, she paced herself evenly, walking at a quick pace.

By mid-sundown, she was bored out of her mind. _What could I do to take the monotony out of this_ _trip to nowhere_, she thought. _Oh, I know!_

She imagined herself and Bravespirit running across where she was walking towards.

_They stopped to take a break. Bravespirit gasped for breath obviously tired after pelting through the forest grounds. "I don't understand how you manage to run so fast!"_

"Ah, young love…" a voice said pensively. Onefeather was once again jolted out of her half-dreamlike state and stumbled into a bush. She hissed and unsheathed her claws.

A dimly outlined cat stood a foxlength away from Onefeather. The cat's pelt was a soft white, but her fur was wispy, looking old and frayed. She dipped her head. "Hello, young one. My name is Violetdusk. I am here to say one thing to you." _Violetdusk, why is that so familiar?_ Onefeather half-reminisced.

As she spoke, her outline faded in and out. "It will not be a pleasant surprise, and may even shock you. For Blankstar to save our…your Clan, he is required to sacrifice something. His life."

Onefeather looked at Violetdusk, not sure of what to say. The noble, but wild, Blankstar must die? "Is there any other way we can do this?" she pleaded to the wisp of a cat.

Violetdusk focused her attention towards the living she-cat. She focused her eyes, a nostalgic look coming upon her. "No, there is not…I strongly wish there was." She continued. "And one more thing. Help Blankstar." The last two words came out as tiny whispers, and Onefeather wasn't able to make out the tone of her voice. _Friendship? Love? Hope?_

Onefeather sharply woke up. Sleeping? She was sure the dream was from StarClan, or its former members. Throughout her dreams, she ventured out further into the path towards Thunderpath. Still a little groggy and dazed, she moved into the black road, where a monster veered out of her path. Her senses sharpened, but saw a second monster coming at her. _What do I do? I can't dodge quick enough!_

"Look out!" yowled a voice. Before she could respond, Onefeather was tackled out of the way, seconds before being hit. Her heart lurched at the thought of hitting the monster, and blacked out.

* * *

**Phew. Updated again, but I wasn't feeling the 'write' mood to continue this story. Hahaha, don't you get it? It's punny, ain't it. Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**Thanks guys, I got most of the spots I needed filled! Cats are always welcome, but I'll only start accepting one per reviewer now. **

**Emphasis on ThunderClan leader. (Will be accepting both the leader and another non leader warrior/queen/elder whatever.)**

**SkyClan is a yes! Will be requesting SkyClan cats!**

**Outsiders are fine too. :p**


	5. Revelations and Broken Legs

"_Is Onefeather okay?" a voice questioned_

"_She's perfectly fine. Though she might be fazed for a while, no real physical injuries were sustained," somebody meowed._

"_The leg's supposed to twist like that?" a more shrill voice said._

"_Be quiet," the voice from before growled. "I said no real physical injuries. Onefeather'll live. Probably won't be running, or walking, anytime soon."_

Onefeather jerked out of her unconsciousness. _Where am I…?_ she thought. The she-cat tried to stand up, but felt like her joints were being ripped apart at the leg. She winced and quickly laid back down. Onefeather blinked away the darkness. As her eyes slowly gained focus, she meowed in surprise.

Coldpaw was staring at her with certain disappointment. "Great. Now we'll take even _longer_ than necessary in our travels." He pouted. A faint growl came from him. Blankstar quieted Coldpaw down, but he still kept an eye directed at Onefeather.

"I'm sorry for the troubles I have caused. I don't wish to be a burden to you," she said to Blankstar in sorrow. He nodded respectfully, with forgiveness in his eyes.

"But, could you tell me how I got here? And what an apprentice and the ShadowClan leader doing near the Thunderpath?" A faint recollection was already starting to come back, her mind playing back the memory. But not much was remembered, as she had still been in a trancelike state from before.

"I dunno. Something about a monster along the Thunderpath. Why don't you ask Bravespirit when you get back?" Coldpaw stated indifferently. He resumed glaring at the she-cat, not saying another word. Blankstar silently looked out of the lair of covered leaves.

"Bravespirit?" she squeaked. One part of her mind jumped for joy that she would be talking to him. But, that scared her as much as it excites her. _What am I going to say? Will I be in debt for what he did? _

A few minutes passed before a familiar figure entered the makeshift den. Bravespirit shuffled through the entrance with both a mouse and part of a rabbit in his mouth. His eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Ah, so you're alive! It's great to see you. Err, Onefeather, was it?" He posed thoughtfully, while dropping the prey towards her. "Ah, yes! I remember. You were the tabby who ran into me through the fresh-kill pile!"

Onefeather shrunk down, feeling the heat on her face. She looked down, embarrassed at the remembrance of the encounter. She was so transfixed at the time, looking at Bravespirit, that she actually stumbled onto him through the pile of kills.

"A-ah, yes, that was me…" she stammered.

Bravespirit sighed with nostalgia. "Good times, eh?" Looking back at Onefeather's afflictions, his eyes darkened, and his facial expressions slumped a little. "Sorry for the damage…but it was better than getting hit by a monster, right..?"

The she-cat tilted her head. "What exactly happened? I don't really remember."

The deputy stood silent for a moment. Then he told her the facts. "Well, I was out hunting for our group when I saw you padding across the Thunderpath, looking a little confused. You seemed to be in a spell, clumsily pawing your way through the road. I saw the monster coming over to hit you, so I took my chance and pounced on you, pushing you out of harm's way."

Onefeather took in all the details, savoring each sentence like it was a declaration of love from Bravespirit himself. _He saved me_, she thought cheerfully. But one part of the story didn't make sense. "Wait, if I was saved from the monster, why am I hurting?"

He sheepishly laughed. "Aha, well, I was so caught up in saving you, that I accidentally broke your leg in the process. You must be sore…" He then dipped his head. "I'm sorry for what I did." Bravespirit then started to leave the 'den.'

Bravespirit faltered for a moment. "…Yes, Onefeather?" She paused, blanking out for a while, before finding something else to say to keep him near her. And then she remembered her dream.

"I…I would like to join your quest. That and I need to say something else to you and Blankstar. I would like to request to you two only." Bravespirit looked at her with a quizzing stare, then ushered Coldpaw out.

"Stay with Auroraflight in hunting until we call you back in." the orange-grey tabby said. To Onefeather's surprise, Coldpaw left the place without a complaint, actually looking eager to go.

Blankstar then turned to face her, as if granting Onefeather permission to speak. She shifted around her leg uneasily. "I was sent to go to your group to send another message from StarClan, or at least its former leaders. It was a grave message, and I'm not pleased to deliver it to you."

Bravespirit looked towards her with mild attention. She caught his eyes, and shifted her glance to Blankstar awkwardly, not wanting to lose herself in him.

The leader of ShadowClan didn't bat an eye. "And what makes you think that message was from them? For all we know, it could've been some random dream you had."

Onefeather felt Blankstar's interest wane away from her. She was desperate to prove it. _I know this came from them!_ Quickly, she pushed into the depths of her mind. _Violetdusk¸ ah yes that was it!_ "The cat who appeared to me was named of Violetdusk." She expected Blankstar to scoff and dismiss it.

His eyes widened and his expression was nothing short of pure shock. "Violetdusk?" he quietly said. His eyes, now was misted with the same expression that Violetdusk once made before she left. Onefeather searched back to the beginning of her apprenticeship. She faintly remembered a certain white cat with violet eyes.

Onefeather's realization hit her like a cat pouncing on her. _Violetdusk was his mate_, she exclaimed in her head. Bravespirit said nothing, but looking up at Blankstar, shaking his head.

Blankstar's tail flickered and he assumed his usual hidden expression, but a tinge of emotion lay under his eyes. "Enough resting, we shall get going." Blankstar stated numbly, his voice void of all expression. "Call Auroraflight and Coldpaw back in here. We shall discuss this later. What Violetdusk said must be known to our group."

Onefeather felt mixed emotions overflow her. Joy, worry, excitement, fear. And love? She still felt bad for slowing down the group, but thoughts of Bravespirit flew into her mind, and she quickly disregarded it. Her leg felt stiff, but Onefeather felt better then ever.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter too. I plan for the group to encounter ThunderClan. I would like the position of leader filled for the next part! I don't think I can delay any more without him/her! **

**Also, debating on a sixth person, I mean cat, to join the group. Pick an existing cat, or your own, to join in later chapters! Reviewreviewreview.**


	6. I am Blankstar Destroyer of Clans

One by one, the cats filed into the den. Coldpaw first, obviously unpleased with the interruption, then Auroraflight, and lastly Bravespirit. With the arrival of the orange grey tom, a blank occurred in the mind of Onefeather. _E-eh? What was I talking about?_

"Onefeather will now relay her message upon our group." Blankstar respectfully nodded towards her. _Ah, yes. The message. _She composed herself, and closed her eyes in contemplation. She started off with an opening statement. "Many journeys have perilous consequences for those who aren't able to complete the tasks provided. However!" She added sharply. "This journey can be quite the contrary."

Coldpaw's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean…?" he said. Blankstar nodded slowly, beginning to comprehend Onefeather's meaning underneath her words. Bravespirit had a puzzled look, but struggled to show a contemplative gaze.

"If we leave now and fail our mission, no harm will be dealt. If all goes according to plan, Blankstar will surely die." The she-cat stared with a twinge of sadness at the leader. Onefeather had expected him to grieve with mourning, or be overwhelmed in sadness. But Blankstar just chuckled lowly.

"Heh, do you think I am that naïve? Of course I would have to die! Why else would I leave the Clan without my deputy in charge?" He paused, smiling with uncertainty. "We are going to the Moonstone. That way, Bravespirit will be able to receive his lives. _If I can save StarClan._ Either way, one of you will kill me."

Bravespirit stood in the middle of the den, his mouth agape. Clearly, he was the most shocked. "What?!" he half-questioned, half-yelled. "You can't just _die_! What will ShadowClan do without you?" he said with watering eyes. Blankstar bowed good-naturedly. "Only time will tell. With you as their leader."

Bravespirit remained motionless. Only after internal struggles played within his mind, he rose up, eyes filled with newfound determination. "Well," he said in an unusually sober tone. "We should get going."

Onefeather hopped up enthusiastically, but wincing because of her overexcited jump. "I agree," she said in a masked tone, hiding the pain. "I think my leg's fine. We shouldn't delay too long anyways!" Onefeather hobbled, quite quickly, to the outer region of the temporary camp area.

Blankstar paced ahead of her, leading the group with a steady pace. Bravespirit was impressed by Onefeather's determination towards their trip to the Moonstone. _She looks so cute, shuffling her paws alongside Blankstar_, he thought. They made it back to the Thunderpath in short time.

Blankstar looked across the sleek road, looking for any signs of Twoleg monsters through the darkness of the night. "Perhaps the dim light of the moon has aided us. I do not spot any monsters in sight."

"I will go first." Onefeather said shakily. "I'll try not to cause any more trouble. I'll go when the coast is clear. I don't want to be more of a burden." She limped over to the other side with no difficulty. Bravespirit nodded towards her.

Blankstar and his deputy moved into the road, and soon, reached Onefeather. It was now Auroraflight's and her apprentice's turn.

Auroraflight padded up to the other side of the road in no time. However, Coldpaw was struggling in the middle of the road. His paw was stuck, squished between a crack in the concrete. "H-help me, p-please!" he stammered.

Although no monsters were in sight, the three of the warrior cats were stunned in shock. An eerie silence was upon them. A blur of gray reached Coldpaw. Blankstar rammed into Coldpaw, sending him flying.

Coldpaw was dazed, but started to yowl. "What was that for, Blankstar? I know I was helpless, but picki- ahh!" Not leaving him with time to respond, Blankstar picked Coldpaw up by his scruff. Only after Coldpaw was safe on the adjacent side of the road, Blankstar apologized.

"I am sorry. I only did it for the sake of your safety. It was successful, though. It dislodged you from the spot, relatively unhurt." A faint glow of amusement was in the leader's eyes.

Coldpaw was thinking of what to say. "W-well, thanks for saving me. But you don't have to be so…so…"

He was cut off, as the scent of ThunderClan approached them.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" a voice hissed. A ThunderClan apprentice rose out of the thick bracken. Quickly, he realized he was outnumbered, and his snarl turned to a frightened expression. Blankstar decided to toy with the ginger apprentice. "I am Blankstar, destroyer of Clans." He said with a chilling tone. It sent shivers down to everyone in nearby.

"I do not take kindly to challenging little kits! You look very tasty. Come here, little one." He smiled grimly, like spotting a juicy vole.

The frightened apprentice stayed planted to his spot, not moving an inch. He started to yowl, "Please don't eat me! I promise to be nice! I swear!" The cat started bawling.

Coldpaw eyed the ShadowClan leader and shuddered. _At least I know who to never anger again_, he thought.

* * *

**Hey guys, me again (who else). I've thought of some ideas to progress the story, but none came out right. I'm just going to let the story flow from now on, thinking of the plot as I write. Hopefully, it doesn't deteriorate into a washed-up, has-been story.**

**Still looking for the sixth member of the group! I'm going to move Splashstar (requested by 3rdbase101) to ThunderClan as leader. RiverClan will now need a leader, but that's not a main issue. **

**Sorry to 3rdbase101, I may or may not add your character as the sixth member because I want other (new!) people to have a chance in the story. I am accepting your other loner as a character later on in other chapters though. :p**

**I also wanted to make a one-shot of Cinderpelt x Fireheart. Yes, I said Fireheart, not Firestar. (Also, did you know, the Erin Hunters confirmed CinderxFire? Cool.) Should I make it into a story? I'm thinking of the plot as I type. Cinderpelt is given a second chance in StarClan. She will be able to return to the past with all her knowledge retained. Y/N on possible story? Review and answer! :3**

**Special Thanks to: winterkitten, Crazy Computer's Vendetta, 3rdbase101**


	7. Stories and untold confessions

A low growl of laughter sputtered out from Blankstar, puzzling both the ThunderClan and ShadowClan apprentices, as well as the she-cats. Bravespirit just rumbled a loud purr. "Now, little one, I won't bite. I just like toying with small kits like you!" Blankstar continued to cough out laughter.

"I am not a kit! I am an experienced apprentice!" the ThunderClan apprentice yowled. Blankstar just stared on at the small ginger tom. "A-anyways," he continued. "Why are all of you here?"

Just then, a scratchy voice yelled at the apprentice. "Desertpaw! What in StarClan's name are you doing out here?" Coming out from the grassy bushes, a light gray tom with a single white stripe appeared. The warrior narrowed his eyes once he took a good look at the group. "ShadowClan!" he hissed. "I knew something fishy was going on!"

Blankstar stepped in between Desertpaw and the warrior. "I am sorry. I merely just played around with this apprentice here. I am sure it did no harm." The leader looked up, searching the sky for something. "On a more important note, I must talk to your leader."

The gray tom just bared his teeth, unsheathing his claws. Blankstar did nothing, but just stared directly into his eyes. Gradually, he started to relax, letting his tense muscles loosen up. "Fine. But only because you outnumber me and my apprentice." He growled the next words in a low tone. "Right this way."

While Blankstar moved ahead with the ThunderClan cats, three cats just stood there in surprise. "What just happened?" Auroraflight finally gasped. "Blankstar never has this kind of charm. Or humor. Or wit…or anything else, really."

Bravespirit's eyes shined with a playful look. "Blankstar was like this before. He's been moping around all the time. Death and time can change a cat very much." He turned around, going to follow Blankstar. Bravespirit flicked his tail to signal that they should follow.

Coldpaw mouthed soundless words to himself, still thinking of the events within the past sun. _Blankstar saves me from the Thunderpath. Blankstar shows humor, and charisma. _He thought gruffly_, what's next, cats flying?_

The group arrived in the camp of ThunderClan. They were uneasy, as all ThunderClan cats watched the ShadowClan group with piercing eyes. In a few moments, Blankstar left them to associate with ThunderClan's leader. Never before had Coldpaw felt so vulnerable.

Bravespirit, however, seemed unfazed, as he took some fresh-kill from the pile, and dropped it before the others. "Well, I'm starving! Let's eat, yes?" Without waiting for a response, Bravespirit gulped down his pick of a mouse.

After, he let Auroraflight pick her prey, Coldpaw second, Onefeather last. She looked over to Bravespirit. _Does he like her?_ Onefeather thought worriedly. The more she looked at her vole, the more she grew anxious.

Onefeather glanced up at the orange-grey tom, and meowed out, "Hey, Bravespirit, can I talk to you alone?" Bravespirit looked up at her with curious eyes, and stopped nibbling on the remains of his meal to follow.

He gazed upon her directly, making Onefeather feel nervous. "Um…ah…" _Just say it, _she thought to herself. "E-er…What could Blankstar to turn so inaffectionate?" She scolded herself mentally for not saying what she felt.

Bravespirit looked like he was in grief. "Oh, sorry, that's a touchy subject, right…?" the she-cat whispered. "No, no. It's alright. I'm just…reminiscing." Bravespirit remarked. "Let me tell you in a story." He continued.

"_Once upon a time, there was a special kit named Blankkit. His mother named him that, after the little kit showed no kind of wailing or crying after he was born. During his apprenticeship moons, he was obedient and followed orders. However, he failed to show any kind of happiness, sadness, or anything, really. Blankpaw grew distant from others, only doing tasks when told."_

He paused for a moment, a look of nostalgia appearing on his face._ "Then came a handsome tabby named Bravepaw. He was cheerful, energetic, yet a little naïve. He sought after the friendship of Blankpaw. The tabby would say to him, 'We're best friends now,' even after Blankpaw purposely ignored him. "_

"_Eventually, he warmed up to Bravepaw, and they would be inseperable. But one day, Blankpaw wasn't concentrating well. He just stared at this she-cat named Violetpaw. After moons of watchng Blankpaw peer at the violet-eyed apprentice, Bravepaw finally convinced to tell her."_

Bravespirit looked at the sky, seeing the horizon dim to a cold black. Only the faint glow of the moon was shining in the night. No stars to be seen anywhere. The tabby looked back at the she-cat.

"_The next sun, Blankpaw was overjoyed at the fact that Violetpaw wanted to be with him. He opened up that day, never hiding his emotions to anybody. Soon the three of them were warriors, and Blankface, eventually became leader, and Bravespirit a deputy." _Bravespirit's eyes grew dark, shrouded with sadness.

"_Then came a surprise raid from RiverClan. Nobody knew their intentions, but many were killed. Including Violetdusk. And Blankstar mourned for ages. He decided to move on after three moons, but he never displayed his happiness, or sadness, for his clan." _Bravespirit dipped his head towards the moon.

Onefeather kept a look of astonishment. "Wow. I never knew it was like that. So, when I told him of Violetdusk…"

"Yes. I believe his motives are for her. Kind of touching, isn't it…" He sighed. "Well, let's get back to Coldpaw and Auroraflight. We'll obviously have to stay here for the night."

As Bravespirit treaded off, Onefeather looked at him with forlorn eyes. She shook her head, wondering if he will ever notice her.

* * *

**I like Onefeather. She's growing and me, like a lot of these characters, but her especially! **

**Also, working on the CinderxFire oneshot/story. It has potential....yes it does. **

**So I'm just going to make Splashstar the ThunderClan leader, Wildstar as RiverClan's, and Eagletalon for their deputy. Sorry for switching things around, I'm unorganized with the cat allegiences.... :( **

**On a side note, I haven't been updating near-daily for this whole weekend because I was horribly sick with a bad fever. I couldn't even get out of my bed... D:**

** Well, see you all next chapter!  
**


	8. Prophetic Nightmares

Auroraflight awoke to a tap to her shoulders. She mumbled drowsily before getting up. She blinked in surprise. A cat with violet eyes stared down at her. Her pelt emanates a grey color, and her eyes faded purple. She said nothing but her eyes stared at Auroraflight, pleading for…something.

Auroraflight woke up once more to the yowling from the top of the ThunderClan camp. She and the others moved reluctantly to the center of the turmoil. Blankstar and Splashstar, the ThunderClan leader, faced the large crowd. Blankstar paused to speak. "As you may have already known, my group of ShadowClan cats has entered your territory."

Before he could continue, meows of protest started to fill up around and underneath the Highstones. Splashstar cleared her throat quietly before yowling out, "Quiet! Have some respect! Would I not claw him alive if he were a spy?"

The meows of disapproval grew down to a buzz of small murmurs. "StarClan has been taken over. By no means will they support us anymore. My group is heading to the Moonstones to see 'StarClan' cats to hopefully over throw them."

Auroraflight noticed Blankstar didn't mention the part of his death playing a key role in the part of their task. The she-cat noticed many of the more veteran warriors shaking their heads knowingly, while the younger warriors and apprentices dropped their jaws in surprise.

"W-what? That can't be true! It's not real, right, Songpaw? He's just tricking us all!" an apprentice yelled out. A female apprentice approached the tom.

"It's okay, Screechpaw. We'll get past this, somehow," Songpaw tried to state cheerfully, but came out a little strained. Screechpaw only rested his head on her pelt. Auroraflight sighed. _This dilemma's a hard one for the Clans._

She tuned out from the rest of the commotion. In moments, Blankstar dismissed himself from the Highstones and jumped down onto the side rocks. He gave a swift flick of his tail to signal Auroraflight and Coldpaw to follow. Bravespirit and Onefeather arrived from their section of the camp, and they were ready to go.

* * *

Thrushflutter was walking in a dark mist when hollow voices spoke to her in a soft spoken tone. **"Deaths will splatter over the forest." **.

…_.A prophecy? From StarClan?_ But then, dark cats swept around her, forming a tight circle with the medicine cat in the center. _Are these the ones?_

"**Beware the one who-" "Always keep watch of the-" "Bloodshed will be spilled on the battle-" **Many sayings flooded through her mind, unable to stop the unceasing prophecies that continued to fill her thoughts.

Only through the worried shaking of the apprentice, Wholepaw, woke her from the nightmares. "Thrushflutter! I thought something happened because you were yowling in your sleep! Something about prophecies…"

On the inside, she felt horrible. But she wanted to seem strong for the clan, and for Blankstar. _Oh, I just wish he would arrive and lead ShadowClan again!_ she thought. Instead, she meowed out a polite response. "Ah, I'm fine…I'm just worried about StarClan, that's all!"

Seemingly, the apprentice didn't buy it. He just looked at Thrushflutter contemplatively, before bluntly stating his opinion. "I think you're lying. I can just tell." He nodded and swished his tail. He smiled confidently. "You think you can lie to me? Well, you can't. So you should just tell me what happened."

Thrushflutter was amazed at Wholepaw's directness, but decided to tell him the real truth. "Well, I think the over throwers of StarClan are sending me fake prophecies…" she meowed.

"I was dreaming of a dark mist surrounding me, until many dark cats circled around me and told of dangers and warnings. There was so much, I couldn't concentrate on anything. I wasn't able to sleep well for the whole sundown!"

Wholepaw closed his eyes and bobbed his head up and down slowly. He opened his eyes and stopped. "You should rest. If you really get the nightmares again, I'll wake you." He said in almost a whisper. "I'll be right here, if you need me."

Thrushflutter would've protested, but drowsiness got the better of her, and she lied down to sleep.

She dreamt of bleak nothingness, a whole void breaching through the depths of her mind. The eerie silence drummed through the reaches of empty space. She pressed forward, until a familiar dark mist enveloped her. She tried to scream out, but her voice seemed muffled. She was unable to hear herself yowl.

But her vision began to lighten, as normal sights like Wholepaw appeared. He looked very distressed. "W-what is it? You were screaming so loud…" She breathed deeply in and out. The mist would keep on reappearing whenever she slept. She gasped, "The nightmares are starting up again…"

Wholepaw wrapped his tail around to comfort her. "It's alright, you're awake now…"

With a sudden realization, she forgot about the camp. "A-ah, Wholepaw, what about the camp? Has anything important happened?"

He shrugged. "If anything really important happened, they would enter through here personally. Besides, I'm pretty sure your nightmares are the worst of our problems." That calmed Thrushflutter down a little.

"I think I'll be fine now…Thank you for all you've done Wholepaw. You'd be a great medicine cat apprentice if you chose to be."

He bowed his head but halted. "Are you sure you'll be fine?" he questioned. She just nodded and motioned him away with her tail.

Thrushflutter lulled back into one of her dreams, but this time, it was lucid and bright. She even saw Blankstar in front of her! But, she saw claws rake across his throat, blood splattering everywhere. She awoke quickly. _Was that a dream?_

* * *

**I kind of wrote this while in a feverish state. Don't expect me to have perfect spelling or grammar in this chapter! The writing style might be a little off, but what can you expect. –shrugs-**


	9. I don't want to be a friend

Blankstar padded soundlessly throughout the forest grounds. The newer territory was unfamiliar to the group, except for Blankstar, who has trekked the entire grounds of the woods. Without a single word, he moves swiftly across the dim green area.

Bravespirit pads along in the middle of the group behind Blankstar. He decided to make the trip a little bit more interesting to his needs, as he leapt over every rock, branch, and insect on the route ahead of them.

After a while, Coldpaw finally snapped at him. "Would you quit bouncing around the place? Just looking at you makes me tired!"

The older tom raised a questionable look, but Auroraflight interjected. "Wow! These forests are so lush compared to our camp. Makes you wonder why we're stuck out in the plains. The prey seems so dense!"

Onefeather sighed, "The forest is a letdown. In leaf-bare, the only prey you would ever see here are either frozen or crowfood…" But Auroraflight paid no mind, as she pranced around the woodlands.

"Hey, look over here! I found something good!" Coldpaw's voice suddenly rose. The whole group, including Blankstar, went over in the general direction of the apprentice. He popped out of the brush, holding some herbs in his mouth. "How convenient. I found some of these goldenrod plants. Only enough of two people, but still!"

Auroraflight nodded her head at Coldpaw. "Good job finding these herbs. I never would've expected you to know this kind of stuff."

"It helps to know some herbs to be a good warrior. Thrushflutter taught me some techniques and herbs, just in case." Coldpaw answered.

Blankstar cut in. "Well, since we only have a limited supply of these herbs, why don't we let the youngest apprentice take them…and how about you, Auroraflight?"

"Thank you, Blankstar." Auroraflight dipped her head graciously. Then, Coldpaw took the herbs to her. They both proceeded to chew them down. Coldpaw openly showed his disgust, but swallowed it anyways.

Blankstar motioned with a flick of his tail. "Let's go. We need to reach RiverClan borders by sundown." He looked up to the sky. Already, the sun was dipping down to a crimson red. The group hastened their pace to match Blankstar's, which was one step short of a brisk run.

When they reached the river, all of ShadowClan's cats were panting for breath, except Bravespirit who seemed to be unfazed by all the running. When they took a good look at the running stream, it was found to be flooded a little. "We won't be able to wade. We have our choices. Set down by the RiverClan, where they might think of us as spies, or swim through."

Coldpaw raised his paw. "I vote for swimming through. With our team, we're done for if RiverClan spots us." Slowly, the rest of the group raised their paws. "Yeah," commented Onefeather. "I don't think we can verse RiverClan, especially with only the five of us."

Blankstar nodded contemplatively. Immediately, he jumped into the water, creating a muffled splash. It seemed like moons to Onefeather before she saw a drenched head pop up against the rocks of RiverClan.

Blankstar signaled Bravespirit to go first. He hopped up on the first few rocks on the stream, but eventually waded down and paddled his way towards the other side.

Coldpaw swept through the current with ease, and only took a few seconds to arrive at the bank of the river, triumphantly. He shook off the excess water, sending droplets everywhere.

Auroraflight chuckled, and followed her apprentice over to the end of the stream.

Onefeather couldn't move. Her limbs locked up whenever she saw the moving current of the river, and she shakily moved towards the tip of the stream. She meowed out uneasily, "I…can't swim!" Bravespirit motioned for her to move her paws across in a straightforward motion. She took a deep breath, and moved backwards. Onefeather took a running jump into the water.

Then…nothing. She felt a rush of cold and running water over her. She tried to paddle to the others, but the rising current started to push her away. The force of the water pushed her over, unable to find a good position to move her paws.

With a sudden jerk, Onefeather felt the world slow to a stop. It felt as if time had frozen in place, but adrenaline rushed with her, and the whole world suddenly moved again. Pushed up against the edge of the bank, she coughed out water from being submerged. She opened her eyes. "Are you alright…?" a familiar voice echoed. _Bravespirit!_ Onefeather jolted out of her confusion. "Ah…th-thanks, Bravespirit..." she heard herself say.

She heard Coldpaw murmur something, but it was out of her hearing. His voice was filled with relief, though. She laughed for a moment, despite her coughing.

"The…the second time you saved my life, hah…" Onefeather whispered to Bravespirit. "Thanks for everything you did for me." _I lo…lo…_

"No problem at all." He smirked throughout the water dripped off his fur. "Anything to save a friend!"

Onefeather felt her heart wrench and drop to her stomach. She wordlessly smiled and got up. Her paws felt numb, maybe because of the water, or whatever. She moved over to the RiverClan camp, where several startled cats rushed over to the group. Cats discussed with Blankstar, and was allowed safe passage into the camp, with a place to stay.

Frankly, Onefeather did not care about that anymore. She just wanted to die. She crawled up to an old nest and drifted off to sleep, her body and mind tired of everything.

* * *

**BREAKTHROUGH! I think I got over my sickness whooooooooooooo! On the other hand, I need to get up at 6:00 everyday again. What a drag. D:**

**To make my writing easier, I left it off at a cliffhanger. I knew you guys would mind. Oh, you do? Well I don't care… Ow, ow, not the face! Okay, you win this time.**

**Anyways, I want more reviews. Not cool that I get like 1 review per chapter, and some trash (not naming) gets like 10 reviews per word. :( **


	10. By the way

Bravespirit rose from his slumber, ears drooped from sleeping. He yawned, baring his fangs and stretched his limbs. He felt the warriors of the den stare at him, but the tom paid no mind. It was a restless day.

The RiverClan leader, Wildstar, was squabbling with Blankstar for some reason, but Bravespirit waned away from the conversation between the leaders. He fell into a reverie, allowing his senses to take over him.

The brooks near the borderline babbled endlessly, creating an echo of the water. The trees alongside the ThunderClan border becoming an endless sea of brown and yellow. Leaves fell down on the ground, and crinkled on impact. _Ah, it's so great to be alive, _he thought.

"Well, we're leaving right now. Get the others, Bravespirit." Blankstar said, appearing out of nowhere. The tabby's daydream was interrupted, as he was nudged towards the others. "Just a question, but…why are we going so soon?"

Blankstar laughed, allowing his features to smile. "Well, you can say that the message of StarClan didn't work so well with Wildstar. No matter. We're wasting time here anyways." Bravespirit raised his paw in question, but stopped and dipped his head.

The rest of the cats now rejoined with their leader and deputy. Bravespirit walked over to Onefeather to make idle conversation, but she shook her head and moved over to the other side of the tom. Bravespirit would normally ask what was wrong, but they were in a hurry.

Bravespirit looked back. Wildstar was on a high ledge, announcing something towards the cats. He flicked his tail towards the direction of Blankstar's group, and many cats hissed. One amber eyed cat even rushed over to the group. But his eyes were not of malice, rather it had admiration. His speckled pelt was a blur, running towards them.

The whole party stopped to watch the young cat. "Wa-wait!" he panted, before tripping on a loose twig underneath the soil. He moaned and coughed, on the ground. Coldpaw snickered at the speckled cat, but tried to stifle his laugh. It was unsuccessful, as the RiverClan cat glared at him.

He then got up from the ground, shaking off the dirt.

He took a deep breath and uttered out his words quickly. "Hi, my name's Fishpaw, but I'll be a strong warrior soon! I heard that you guys are going to Moonstones to save StarClan or something and that sounds reaaaal heroic, so I wanted to join, even if Wildstar doesn't want anything to do with it."

"Fishpaw! Get over here!" A she-cat snarled in the distance. Bravespirit and the others looked towards the sound of the voice. A black she-cat, along with a light gray tom padded towards the RiverClan apprentice. "And where do you think you're going?" the she-cat continued.

Fishpaw eyed her, his excited face gone. "I'm going to save StarClan with the ShadowClan cats. I know that they're right! One hundred percent sure. And you can't stop me, Sloepelt." He put extra emphasis on her name.

Sloepelt grimaced, but the gray tom consulted her. The male cat, Graylight, walked over towards Fishpaw. "Hey, I know you wanted to be the strongest apprentice, but you got to let it go. Wildstar said not to do anything with the group. You got to follow the leader's commands."

Fishpaw looked like he was going to retort, but Sloepelt pounced on him. "Do not…disrespect me!" Her eyes filled with menace. Just then, a blur swooped onto the pair. Blankstar smacked the female warrior off with a blunt swipe of his paw, and pushed Fishpaw behind me.

Blankstar bowed his head. "Now then, I'll be capturing one of RiverClan's apprentices, I'm sure Wildstar won't mind. He'll be safe in my custody now. I promise you both, he'll be well in our group."

Graylight's look was amused. He smiled and dipped his head in respect of the ShadowClan leader, and dragged Sloepelt back to camp. The group heard yowling in the distance.

Fishpaw was surprised, then asked, "Are you really going to let me stay?"

Blankstar said nothing, but started his usual, quick pace. Bravespirit turned to the new member, and nodded. Fishpaw happily walked next to Coldpaw and Onefeather.

Coldpaw only muttered, "Great, another buffoon to the group of idiots." He made sure nobody could hear him, except Auroraflight, who nonchalantly scolded him.

Bravespirit noticed Fishpaw talking almost nonstop to Onefeather, who seemed to be listening. The tabby didn't understand. What did he do wrong to make her so hurt? He glanced over to the she-cat, who looked at him for only a second, and averted her gaze back to the RiverClan cat.

After a moment, he went over to her. "I don't understand what I did wrong. Was it because I insulted you? Please, just tell me what I did! I don't want this to ruin our friendship." Onefeather only winced, but said nothing.

Bravespirit sighed. He looked at Fishpaw, not really sure why, but the apprentice only shrugged at him. Coldpaw hissed quietly at him. "You mouse-brained cat! Come here."

Bravespirit moved to the left to Coldpaw, through fallen leaves and old tree stumps. When he came, Coldpaw just glared at him. "Okay, it's really simple. Even a mouse could figure this out. I still don't understand how dense you can be. It's because she needs you. As in, wants you as a mate."

"…Eh?" Bravespirit questioned. Then, he remembered all the times Onefeather looked at him with some emotion in her eyes. _…Love?_

He stopped in his tracks. Suddenly, everything clicked together. It made sense! After the epiphany, he quickly ran back to Coldpaw. "Wow, how do you know this? You're only an apprentice!"

The light blue cat just scoffed. "Well, this group has a knack for being dense. Jeez, two cat-" he abruptly stopped. Bravespirit gave him a confused look, but he wouldn't say anything after that.

Bravespirit pondered. _Do I like her? She's a great cat but…I don't know. Why is this so confusing! I liked it when we were friends and had no worries. But…I kind of want something more. _

Then his head staggered, as something mauled him from behind. He was bewildered, but clawed his opponent. "This is great! I haven't had a challenge for moons!" The enemy cat didn't seem to notice the other cats around him. Then, a second cat pounced on Fishpaw. The other cats struggled to get Fishpaw safe first, seeing as he was less experienced than Bravespirit.

The deputy allowed himself to get close, pretending to falter as the cat was going to slash him, but slid and pounced on the cat, trapping him with his weight. The cat had a dark pelt, gleaming in the sunlight. He merely laughed. "Ahahaha! Great show, good fighting! Now get it over with and kill me!"

His eyes were still wild from the battle. "By the way…my name's Malachi."

* * *

**Good reviews, guys! I'm sorry I was cross last chapter. I guess it was a writer PMS or something…anyways, yeah, winterkitten and Vendetta was right. It wasn't really a cliffhanger, but yeaaaah. Also, thanks for telling me to wise up on the descriptions and scenery. I'm not really good with that, but it's a flaw I'll try to strengthen.**

**For Onefeather knowing about the forest, maybe I'll write about that as a different story, like a prologue or a prequel…or something. Just disregard that for now. xD**


	11. Stories and interruptions

**Sorry I haven't updated lately! I just had five thousand activities to do after school and stuff! Anyways, just to clear things up: two cats were fighting, not three. Sorry for not clarifying before x_x**

**Anyways, review and I love you long time!

* * *

**

Bravespirit was taken aback by the sudden conversation they were having. The dark-pelted cat just talked to him in battle! Taking advantage of Bravespirit's confusion, he flipped over to the side and rotated the deputy's balance

Bravespirit flipped over, and Malachi sliced his claws on Bravespirit's back. He howled and slashed back with his hind claws, freeing himself of his grasp. Although wounded from his front paws, Malachi merely chuckled. "Ah...so long since the days of soft flesh upon sharp claws. How poetic and justful."

_Was this guy for real?_ Bravespirit thought. _Bloodthirsty, isn't he... _His mind was interrupted as a yowl erupted in the direction behind him. Bravespirit spared a glance and saw that the second cat, a she-cat, was captured successfully by the others. Now, all he had to do was take care of Malachi.

Seizing the chance, Malachi took the intiative to slice Bravespirit while his back was turned. However, Bravespirit anticipated this and side stepped, narrowly dodging Malachi's claws. He pinned the dark cat down, using his body weight as an anchor to keep him in place.

"Ohoho...you are too good!! You're truly a warrior, aren't ya." Malachi said in a drawl. He truly was finished. The gleam in his eyes faded back to a smooth color. The battle was over. The slight gust of wind chilled the fur of Bravespirit. He let go, allowing Malachi to stand up.

"Letting me live? That's disheartening. I'd rather be killed by a dignified person like you than something stupid like old age, or disease." Malachi drew up a contemplative face. "Though...if you were dignified in the first place, I'd suppose you'd let me live..."

The she-cat, known as Succubus, threw him an annoyed, playful look. "Oh please. Cut the intellectual philosophy. You have less charisma than a dead rat! With maggots!"

Malachi just shrugged. He walked off to the direction of the prairie. He looked at Bravespirit directly, expecting something. Finally, he just said, "Well? Aren't you coming along? You beat me, at least I can help ya out. And don't give me no disrespecting lecture either! I can be civilized too!" Succubus just scoffed.

Malachi led them into a marshy, but mostly open plain with lush prey almost everywhere. The whole group was astonished by the large quantity. Malachi looked on, a grin bearing his face. "Go on...hunt!"

Bravespirit was excited to hunt, but winced as his wounds opened slightly. All he could manage to do was hiss in pain. Malachi looked extremely worried, to his surprise. _An enemy one day, my best friend the other,_ Bravespirit thought contentedly. As the rest of the group hunted, Malachi went over to a place to get some cobwebs.

After a short while, Malachi allowed Bravespirit to close some of his fresh wounds. He then silently crept off. Bravespirit wondered where.

Time passed slowly for Bravespirit, wanting to hunt with the rest, but stayed inside the cave Malachi led him to. Just after the sun was starting to fade into a bright orange color, Onefeather stumbled upon him. "Ah...hello Bravespirit. How've you been? You look better since the fight." She said hesitantly.

"Never felt better. Made a new friend, it seems for me." He chuckled lowly. "Also, where has that RiverClan apprentice gone to? He seems to be always by your side!" This irritated him, for whatever reason, but he let it slide. He liked the new apprentice.

"He's been hunting the whole time. His energy never seems to end, does it..." Onefeather replied.

Bravespirit could sense her leaving after a while, so he wanted to talk to her about what happened before. This time, he wouldn't not be so direct. "Hey, let me tell you...a story."

Onefeather's ears perked up, and her eyes had a curious look.

He started off. "Once upon a time, there was a cat named Claw, and another she-cat named...Lorelei. Lorelei has been harboring love for Claw for a long time, though she could never admit it. But Claw failed to notice that. He looked in and out of everywhere to find the perfect mate, and even flirted off with some cats. But failure after failure, he just retired to a state of unacceptance."

"Lorelei would desperately try to get his attention, seeing that he never bothered to even flirt or do anything related to she-cats, other than being friends. After a while, she had just stopped, given up on everything too. However, Lorelei spiraled into a state of depression. She would stop talking to Claw, her friends, and even her family. Nothing got her to be the same again."

"But one day, Claw eventually saw through Lorelei as just friends. He gradually grew to love the one that he liked the most. Lorelei was there for him, helped him, and stood by his side in hardship. Claw only hoped that she was still like that."

"He found her in her den, sulking. As Claw talked, Lorelei was shocked. The love of her life, the one and only, truly had feelings for her. Both of them were ecstatic, and even planned their mating."

He sighed. "However, the next day, Lorelei was found dead, and claw marks scratched through her throat. Claw wept over her dead body, and decided that he couldn't live without her, after all they have been through. He threw himself over into a lake, and drowned. They now reside" he paused painfully. "in StarClan..."

Onefeather teary at the end of the story, and sniffled a little, crying a little at the story.

A wind blew past Bravespirit's side of the den, ruffling his fur. The slowly thinning trees outside of the cave bristled through the gust. He sucked in the cool air, allowing his sore muscles to relax.

"I guess the moral of the story is to tell the one you love about the feelings you have, before it's too late." He nonchalantly glanced at Onefeather, hoping that she got the message.

It looked like she was deep in thought, struggling to say...or to not say it. Bravespirit just pleaded silently in his mind.

Then, Onefeather thanked him for the great story, and turned off towards the direction prairie. His heart lurched. Bravespirit thought he was sure she would understand! But she turned around slowly. "Wait..." Onefeather cleared her throat."I, um..."

"Hey, Bravespirit and Onefeather, Malachi told me to go get some herbs that would heal up the sores better, but. I wasn't too sure which one of thristle or ferns, so I got all of them! Hope that helps!" Fishpaw exclaimed in supposedly one breath. "Also, Blankstar needs to talk to you, Onefeather."

Bravespirit smiled outwardly, but roared on the inside. _So close!_

As Onefeather walked out of the den with Fishpaw, he gave one last lick to his fur before waiting for Malachi to return.


	12. Once again, hello

Bravespirit awoke to the crunching of twigs. A cat's voice was faintly carried on into the cave, growing louder each second. Bravespirit tensed, and kept his guard up, if it was some other unknown cat. But it was only Malachi, and he relaxed.

Naturally, he tried to stand up to converse with Malachi, but his limbs felt sore, although all of the wounds were cleaned up. His stomach growled. The dark-pelted cat chuckled. "An empty stomach? Don't worry, I got ya some mouses to eat. No thanks necessary."

Bravespirit grinned back at Malachi. "But where's the respect in that? Thank you for your graciousness." He winced a little as . he reached out to chew on the mouse. "Why are you so energetic after I fought you? It's so weird. I won the match and could've killed you, yet I sustain most of the damage!"

"Eh, it come naturally. I'm a tough cat by heart." Malachi shrugged. He stretched his limbs and allowed himself to sit down.

Bravespirit then remembered. "So, did you hear anything about the others? I feel like I've cut off all connection with them." He composed his face, but waited eagerly for news, or anything about Onefeather. The whole night has been an anxiety attack upon him.

But Malachi just looked blank. "I dunno. Your whole group's been huddled in a meeting or something anyways. You probably would've been included but..." He pointed to Bravespirit's inflictions, and he sighed.

By now, Bravespirit was curious to know what was going on. He exerted his energy to stand up. He left like he was going to fall limp to the ground. But he moved on, and urged Malachi. "Take me to them. I think I'll...be fine." He threw a worried glance at Bravespirit, but led them towards the group anyways.

Blankstar saw Bravespirit trudge slowly towards them. He nodded courteously towards his direction. "Ah, Bravespirit, you're back. In pain, but well, I see."

Bravespirit just grinned. "Actually, I'm feeling better than ever. At the prime, if I say so myself." He jumped over to the ShadowClan leader's side, muffling a hiss of pain after. Coldpaw just eyed Bravespirit and turned himself to face Blankstar.

Blankstar sat on top of a flat slab of rock. He motioned Bravespirit and the others to come closer. "Now, as you all know that I must die in order for me to enter StarClan, or rather, what's left of it. However! What shall I do to die?"

Bravespirit shifted uneasily. He knew where the discussion was going to. Suddenly, the whole group realized and they became uncomfortable. "That's right. One of you has to kill me." Blankstar said with bittersweet smile. "We'll discuss more when we get into the Moonstone." he meowed.

Then, he jumped down from the slab, and padded over to Malachi, where he was waiting in the outer fields patiently. Blankstar talked to him for a while, then moved out into the direction of the Moonstone, not waiting for everybody. Onefeather followed first, and Bravespirit in the back.

He looked intensely at Onefeather, trying to look for some sign that she understood what he meant. But she was busy talking with Fishpaw. Auroraflight later joined Bravespirit after cheerfully saying goodbye to Malachi and Succubus. Malachi bowed to Auroraflight, while Succubus just turned back towards the fields. "And if there's a problem, just alert me and I'll be there for ya guys." Malachi said with a familiar glint in his eyes.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me. And if you need any other help when I get back, let me know." Bravespirit meowed back. He then left with Auroraflight behind the others.

Throughout the pathway, Bravespirit felt more and more anxious. Finally, his thoughts could be contained no more. "Auroraflight," he said. "I have to tell you something. Something important to me."

Mildly interested, she let him continue. Bravespirit didn't know where to start. "See, I thought of Onefeather as a friend, but now I start seeing her in a different way. I think I'm falling for her, but then, all these chances are avoided whenever something important happens. I even tried subtly telling her through a story." Bravespirit then gasped for breath. He felt like Fishpaw now.

She just laughed loudly, but quickly shut up to avoid alerting everyone else, albeit Coldpaw. He only just glared at Bravespirit. _How come he only glares at me?_ Bravespirit thought. His pondering moved over to what Coldpaw had said last time.

_Coldpaw said, 'Well, this group has a knack for being dense. Jeez, two cat-' _

_Hah!_ he thought. _He likes Auroraflight, his mentor!_ He felt happy for realizing this, something only Coldpaw knew, other than himself. But he was swept back into reality. "You know she likes you more than a friend. Just go tell her yourself! Have the confidence, and I'm sure everything will work out fine."

"Thanks for the advice...but I feel so nervous around her whenever I try to say it." Bravespirit replied back. He moved on up closer towards the others, and eventually Onefeather. "Hey, I really wanted to say something." Her face looked solemn and stared at him with big, curious eyes. He continued. "...It's about yesterday. It's just that I, ah."

Bravespirit said no more. A loud range of hisses was heard throughout the area. WindClan cats emerged from the tall thrushes around the pathway. Then, a large black figure barreled into him. Blood specks colored his eyes, a faint red haze blurring his vision. Then, yowling was heard. "ShadowClan cats on our territory? How unusual. However, we will emerge victorious! Give up now and we will spare you cats our mercy!" A golden tabby meowed across the thrushes. She took one good look at the group, and growled. "We meet again, _Blankstar._" She hissed his name.

He gave a twisted smile, and said with an unreadable voice. "Hello again, Amberstar."

* * *

**Blah, blah blah. You know the drill. Read and review! Review and you get my love and compassion and a free pass to whatever restaurant you like*.**

**(*Not liable for anywhere in the US, or anywhere else for that matter. At least you get my undying love! 3)**


	13. Regrowth

Thrushflutter was a mess. She could scarcely think comprehensively without her head beating against itself, the pain clouding her emotions and thoughts. The last time she had a good sleep was...when _did_ she have a good night's sleep? Only the comfort of the now-omnipresent (or it had seemed to be for Thrushflutter) apprentice, Wholepaw, would ease her mind.

As if on cue, Wholepaw arrived through the entrance of the leader's den. "Honestly," he meowed. "we need a second medicine cat just to tend to you! Luckily, I'm here to help you. Now, let me get you some herbs." Wholepaw exited the den as quickly as he had entered in the first place.

Thrushflutter wanted to protest, but her head was throbbing with pain, so she said nothing. Meanwhile, as she waited for the apprentice, the medicine cat tried to empty her mind in order to lessen the pain. But, to no avail, she wasn't able to. All she could hear were the faint whispers of the "prophecies" she had heard from her dreams.

It felt like moons to Thrushflutter, but Wholepaw came back with a confident look in his eye, and herbs in his mouth. He dropped the herbs down to Thrushflutter's feet. "See, I got you some lavender leaves and chamo-whatever for your pains. You should feel better quickly with these."

"Ir's chamomile. Not bad for an apprentice who shouldn't know anything about herbs. You should really be _my_ apprentice, once Blankstar helps StarClan that is." Thrushflutter responded.

"Well, I've seen you use those herbs for Shadepaw. And I've been looking at herbs here and there." Wholepaw said casually.

She then closed her eyes for a few seconds and ate the herbs. She winced, but because of her headache rather than the taste. Wholepaw shot a half-worried glance. "Don't worry, it'll hurt less soon." He seemed to say that to comfort Thrushflutter.

She laughed, feeling the herbs sooth her mind gradually, though the voices remained. "You seem to be a deceptive one. I'd thought you were worried because the herbs were bad-tasting."

Wholepaw just shrugged. "I guess it's just a natural talent. I'm not really good at anything else though. I was never a good fighter, and my hunting skills are okay at best."

Just as Thrushflutter was going to say something, Paddedfoot came in through the entrance. Her ears perked up as she saw Wholepaw. "Ah! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Your evaluation is today. Hurry up!" Her tail moved left to right anxiously.

Wholepaw just gave Thrushflutter a good natured smile and left off with Paddedfoot.

Now feeling better, Thrushflutter flexed her hind legs and exited the den. The crisp air of leaf-fall chilled her fur. Soon, the fresh-kill will be low, and prey will be scarce. She could see the leafs of the trees all fallen down, resting on the ground. The trees were a dark brown, void of all signs of life.

Thrushflutter walked over to the queen's den. There were several queens, but most were not expecting kits for a while, except for one. She padded over to the plump queen.

The queen, Frostsoul, saw that she was coming and quickly spoke up. "Ah, hello there, Thrushflutter! I haven't seen you around here for a while!"

She smiled wearily. "Yes, it's been some time. Frankly, everything's been going downhill since I have been appointed temporary leader." She eyed her belly. "How are you doing? And how many kits you're expecting?"

"I think I'm just going to have one kit. However, if there's more, I'll be happy to take them too." Frostsoul stated. She noticed that Thrushflutter was staring at her. "Don't worry, this isn't my first time kitting. I've already given birth to Creampaw and Poolkit."

"Ah, yes. I've seen them running around the camp a couple of times. You know...Poolkit looks astonishingly like you. However, Creampaw seems to have taken on her father's looks...Who is their father anyways?" Thrushflutter felt embarrassed to be asking.

Frostsoul paid no mind to it. "It's Forestwind." She smiled when she said his name.

Thrushflutter was a little surprised. "Forestwind? He never talks. The last time I've ever heard him spoke was in battle, where he shouted to attack. But, I can see the resemblance though. The beige spots..."

Frostsoul sighed. "Yes, he's a cat of few words. But I love him that way."

Thrushflutter nodded, then moved towards the camp. "Well, I hope that your kitting goes well. We can't afford to lose queens!" She joked half-heartedly. Frostsoul went back towards the other queens to chat about their kits.

The medicine cat walked around, until she saw the full pile of fresh-kill. _That reminds me! _she thought. _I need to do something!_

Thrushflutter moved up towards the top of the High Rocks, steadying her voice. Then she shouted, "Cats that can hunt, or go on patrols, please come forward to the center of the camp!" Now, used to being the "leader", her timidness has faded away, replaced with a dwindling apprehension.

As many warrior cats came up facing the High Rocks, she continued her speech. "Now, as Blankstar's group continues to trek towards the Moonstone," a small pain lanced towards her head, but Thrushflutter stifled a pained yelp. "we will need to gather up more fresh-kill for the upcoming leaf-bare. All senior warriors will place the newer prey under the older, so we can preserve our food supply as much as we can. Double our hunting parties and patrols, so we may be able to prosper."

All cats that appeared did not question her. She seemed to have a new level of authority, as her unsteadiness wasn't apparent. Thrushflutter allowed herself to dismiss the rest of the cats. "That is all. You may all go now. I expect the fresh-kill pile to never be empty."

As the other cats left, Thrushflutter felt awed by herself. Confidence has never been a part of her. _Did Blankstar plan this all along?_

As she was about to return to the comforts of her moss bed, Wholepaw came running up to her, excited. "I got evaluated. All the mentors say that I'm fit enough to become a warrior, once Blankstar returns!"

"That's great! Though, I guess you can't be my apprentice then. I'm still happy for you!" She meowed back contently.

"Also, I have a secret." He leaned in closer to mouth the words in Thrushflutter's ear. "I like you!"

The medicine cat just patted his head. "Do you know something about medicine cats? They're not able to get mates or share love to somebody else. It keeps them from fulfilling their duty."

Thrushflutter could see the disheartened expression plastered on his face. She grew guilty for saying that. "You know...I'm fond of you too. But I want to keep my duties to ShadowClan. Do you believe me?"

Wholepaw sniffled. "Yeah, I believe you. But can I just comfort myself by being close to you?"

She chuckled for a moment. "Sure. Anything for you then."

Neither of them spoke for a long time. They both just watched the sun move closer to the horizon, fading into a creamy orange for a second, then a dazzling red. Finally, the red melted away into a cool, dark sky. The faint glow emitting from the rising moon seemed to lull the earth into a sleep, quieting the many sounds of the day.

After hours of just staring into the night, Thrushflutter heard the faint breathing of the apprentice, sucking air in and out. She carried his small frame into her moss bed, allowing him to sleep in it. Although she couldn't sleep, the voices seem to stop. All seemed well again. Just for today.

* * *

**Hey guys. Just saying that I had posted the one-shot of FirexCinder for some time. I'm not really advertising it or anything, but you should check it out and review...please? Pleaaaaase? **

**Also, grats to winterkitten for claiming your restaurant pass! Oh, wait, it's expired, sorry. But you still get my love forever! :o**


	14. Lesser Contemplation

She snickered, although the malice from her glinting eyes were evident. "So what brings you here to my humble clan? Maiming our children? Stealing our prey? Or how about attempting to kill every last one of us and driving us out of the plains so you could get your greedy paws on something so stupid and insignificant!?" Amberstar's words grew from a low growl to a crescendo of yowling and shrieking.

"That last old was oddly specific." Coldpaw managed to blurt out. Amberstar gave him a harsh stare, but the apprentice matched her unforgiving eyes with the same, disapproving look his group all too well know. _I'm just glad I'm not the one receiving the look this time. _Bravespirit thought. _Really, that apprentice needs to learn some dignity and respect!_

Trying to become the pacifist, Bravespirit intervenes. "Now, now. Today isn't a good time for us to be quarreling. We need to go somewhere urgent. At least listen to us before you decide to maul our hides off!"

"How can we allow you mercy, when all this time, you've caused us so much pain!" Less furious, the leader of WindClan looked towards Blankstar in particular. Blankstar remained with his carefully contained, emotionless face. The array of cats were at a standstill, as Amberstar stifled a deep sigh of depression. She composed herself before resuming her spiteful glance at the ShadowClan cats.

Before anybody could say anything, Blankstar seized the moment of silence. "I know my clan has driven you out of your territory. But we had our reasons. Our clan marched up towards yours, taking temporary possession of your land. But we needed it! It was vital to our survival!"

Amberstar looked on at him and growled. "Enough of your lies! My family, friends, and mate was killed when we were forced to leave our plains! Do you know how hard it is to suffer on perilous winters, high off in a mountain freezing our pelts off? StarClan knows, and I cannot tell you how much pain it was to see the dead bodies laying around in the never temperate snow..." As if to emphasize her point, a cold gust of wind billowed in the direction opposing the hillside.

Blankstar continued, taking the time to allow Amberstar's words to register. "Perhaps you may have suffered great losses, and I truly feel sorry for yours, I really do. But, your plains had the cure to the disease that had wrecked ShadowClan. Out of the epidemic, a cat died almost every day due to shivering, and our bodies stacked up, into a looming tower of death. Eventually, we had to send the bodies off into human land. Our party was weak and scrawny; the only hope we had was to find the Plant of the Hills, or Feverfew before it was too late."

He said nothing for a lapse of time, allowing the near leaf-bare wind to ruffle his fur. It sleeked out in a smooth fashion. "My question to you is, would it be worthwhile to see your Clan live - healthily - again after seeing the endless rows of bodies lined up in your territory, no matter what the cost?" Blankstar gave an innocuous glance towards Amberstar. Her gaze was contorted in a spiral of both inner rage and conflicting sadness.

Though one cat voiced something in particular. His rage, however, was intent. Swiftwing, the WindClan deputy meowed out in response. "Then what about OUR deaths? Do you feel no regret chasing us out of our land?" Although shaky, he said it in a confident tone.

Bravespirit was determined to step it. "What's past is past. You cannot judge our group from what has happened before. Clans change; cats change. You cannot bring punishment for something so long ago. ShadowClan and WindClan have always been bitter enemies. Why not reconcile?"

Some murmurs erupted among the lesser WindClan cats. Even Amberstar looked indecisive. But their deputy remained in his position. "Deaths are deaths. Never repaid, never returned." With the last sentence uttered, a look appeared in Blankstar's eye. He murmured something not even Bravespirit could catch.

Amberstar looked at the group solemnly. "I will allow you safe passage to wherever StarClan guides you. But no less! The next time I catch you here, we won't be so merciless." But the faltering gaze of the leader said something more. _Was it regret, or guilt? _Bravespirit wondered.

No faster than Amberstar uttered her words, the leader moved off towards the last path heading towards the Moonstone. They were quick - the group trudged along pretty quickly in the evening sun, glaring red at the horizon. In no more than until the sun was seemingly sinking under the plains, they arrived.

"Well, here we are." Auroraflight said unsteadily. An aura of tension seemed to glow throughout the party of six. Unsteadily, they shuffled within themselves. A long period of silence came until Onefeather finally asked. "...Who is going to kill you?" Her fur was bristling, the fear bubbling inside her.

Blankstar didn't turn his back to face everybody else. Blankstar's mouth opened, but it seemed as if somebody else was speaking. "Strike the first blow upon me. Allow my manifestation of physical matters to weaken. Ascend my soul to the Stars. The Clan that prances on the pelt of Silver shall guide me." He then entered the cavc of the Moonstone.

"The next person who enters the cave..." Blankstar's voice echoed through the tunnels. The whole party shivered. Even Coldpaw seemed reluctant that anybody, not even himself, would have to kill their leader. He even started to grow fond of him, not that Blankstar wasn't annoying - which Coldpaw thought he was.

Bravespirit stepped forward. Hesitantly, he paused before being engulfed in the cave's darkness, moving back towards Onefeather. He looked her straight in the eye. "...Is there anything you want to say to me before this happens?" There was doubt clouding her gaze, but said nothing.

The deputy then stated bluntly. "Then I'll say it for you." He took a long sigh. "I love you." The words barely left his mouth before quickly moving into the shadowy gulfs of the cavern. With the sun setting, Onefeather still felt like there was a bright light rebirthed within herself, and more importantly, with her lover. In her reveries, Onefeather failed to notice the rustling of the bushes. Then, darkness.

**I'm not asking for you to review my other story or anything. But I'd deeeeeeeeeply appreciate it, if you know what I mean -wink wink- Oh, you don't know what I mean? Whatever...**

**Also, I rushed a little on this one to fill in for my tests. Which were easy (I probably aced them), but so booring. Hope this one's good quality as the rest (if they are good).**

**Also, I might make another story after this one. Review on what to write about? Please? c:**


	15. Break Time! temporary subchapter

**Break time! I'm finally free from all those tests and stupid school stuff! Now, I'll be using this (temporarily) to recruit at least two or three more cats! The depiction of the cats will be evil, or malicious in some way. Sorry for those who actually liked my story, but school life FF, sadly. **

**Update Note 1: I didn't mean I was closing it completely. I'm just taking a small break for my social life which disappeared...xD**


End file.
